The Puppet Master
by Iron Shield
Summary: Loki is the Puppet Master and the Avengers are his puppets. This all started because one day Loki was very bored in his cell in shield and decided he wanted to mess with the avengers and make them do weird stuff. This story takes place four years after the New York Incident. Characters: Loki, Steve, Tony, Clint, Natasha, Bruce, Thor, three year old Peter, four year old Wade.
1. Day 1: Truth Spell

"I slept with a stuffed teddy bear i named Captain America until i was Twenty Four." Tony blurted out suddenly after taking a sip from his coffee.

"What did you just say?" Clint asked trying to make sure he heard Tony right.

Tony quickly shook his head shocked as to why he just admitted he had an obsession to Steve, and even worse that he slept with a stuffed teddy bear named after him.

"He said he had a stuffed animal he named after Cap." Bruce confirmed with a smirk.

Tony sent a death glare at Bruce for repeating what he has just admitted. As if it wasn't bad enough he randomly said it, Bruce REPEATED it.

"I like watching Steve sleep whenever he falls asleep in my lab." The second it came out of his mouth he immediately regretted it not knowing why he is randomly telling them all this stuff.

"Oh my gosh really?!" Clint broke out into fits of laughter and couldn't stop no matter how much he tried, soon the other three avenger's joining him. Tony didn't like the fact that they were laughing at him but he didn't really mind as much as he normally would because Steve is still out jogging so at least he isn't hearing any of this.

Tony would feel so embarrassed if Steve started laughing at him too.

"What's going on here?" He heard a different voice as Steve suddenly appeared in the kitchen with the rest of them. "What's so funny?" Steve asked looking around at all of them before stopping at Tony in which he just shrugged trying not to say anything afraid of what will come out instead.

"Oh- Oh my goodness." Clint said trying to calm down enough to explain to Steve what was so funny. "Tony keeps randomly telling the truth and it's so hilarious!" Clint explained wiping a tear from the corner of his eye that appeared from laughing to much.

"What's he talking about?" Steve asked seriously turning his attention over to Tony with an expectant look upon his face.

Tony was about to tell him he had no idea what Clint was talking about but "I think you look really adorable in the Captain America suit." Came out instead as he started turning a bright shade of red.

And of course Clint's laughter grew even louder. But Steve's expression didn't change at all, still looking a little confused. "Uh... Thanks." Was his only response to Tony.

"Sometimes i look through your drawing notebook when your not looking."

"Sometimes i feel like Bruce is a little smarter than me."

"Dum-E wasn't built when i was a kid, i built him when i was really drunk one day but was to embarrassed to tell the truth." Now Tony couldn't stop himself from the confessions, they were one after the other.

"Peter isn't really my son."

"I stole Natasha's hair dye and put it in Thor's shampoo this morning." He quickly covered his mouth looking over at Thor.

Everyone else followed his gaze barley noticing Thor wearing a beanie. Bruce who was standing next to Thor took the beanie off causing everyone in the room to erupt in laughter seeing how ridiculous Thor's hair looked.

"I'm sorry." Tony whispered slowly pulling his hand away from his mouth. "I was gonna blame Clint for that."

"Why were you gonna blame me?" Clint questioned finally able to have stopped his laughing.

"Because you do stupid things like that-" Tony quickly covered his mouth once again... Okay now these confessions were getting out of hand.

Clint looked a little offended by that until Natasha leaned over and told him in a hushed tone that Tony did have a point in which Clint just shrugged it off also kind of agreeing.

"I'm so sorry Clint." Tony apologized pulling his hand away from his mouth once more hoping not to say anything else regretful.

"What's going on?" Steve questioned a little suspicious.

"_What is going on... My dear Captain is that i have put a truth spell on Anthony._" A voice was heard but they couldn't exactly tell where it was coming from.

"Loki!" Thor quickly recognized the voice. "Where are you? How did you get out of your prison?"

"_I have not escaped my cell, foolish brother._" Loki paused for a second before continuing. "_I am still here, however i find it very lonesome and boring._"

"So you did this to Tony cause your bored?" Steve confirmed.

"_Precisely._" Loki said.

"Why?" Natasha finally spoke up.

"_I just told you. Their is nothing else to do, and i wanted to hear all the dirty little secrets._" The could almost hear the smirk in his voice as they all looked over to Tony who was once again blushing a deep shade of red.

"So... is this just a one time thing or-"

_"Of course not my dear Barton... I find it very entertaining to meddle with you midguardians, so if i ever tire of the bore in my cell i shall meddle with your lives and make you do whatever i please. I will have full control of you."_

"So like mind control?... Like you did to Clint with your septor?" Bruce asked.

_"Not mind control, per say, you will be aware of what i am causing you to do so if you want to call me your mind controller by all means, but i like to think of myself more as the puppet master."_

They all looked over at each other sharing the same confused and worried stares.

_"Fare well for now, but i shall return and meddle some more."_

"Wait... Is Tony's truth spell off?" Clint questioned looking up at the ceiling but got no answer. "I guess he's gone." Clint came to that conclusion looking back down to Tony with a growing grin on his face.

"Don't even start Barton." Tony shook his head grabbing his coffee off the counter before walking out of the room.

* * *

**Please leave a review i wanna know what you think:) Thanks so much for reading!**


	2. Day 2: Food Fight

"Hey!... DADDY!" I high pitched whine was heard throughout the tower.

"What is it Pete?" Tony asked making his way over to his three year old son who was currently sitting at the table eating pancakes.

"Wade keeps stealing my pancakes!" Peter squeaked pointing an accusing finger at him. In which case Wade just laughed mischievously.

"Wade, do you keep taking Peter's pancakes?" Tony questioned the four year old next to Peter.

"Um... Maybe a little." Wade confessed with a guilty expression on his face.

"If you wanted more you could have just asked." Tony stated getting up, walking back into the kitchen. "Did you want some more Wade?" Tony asked.

"Yes please Uncle Tony." Wade politely responded.

"Okay... How about you Pete?" Tony questioned his son putting more pancake mix into a bowl.

"Yes please Daddy." Peter responded taking a sip of his milk.

"Morning." Clint mumbled as he walked into the kitchen.

"Hi Uncle Clint!" Peter screeched.

"Hi Daddy!" Wade shouted getting his father to look up and smile at them.

"Hi guys... What are you doing?"

"Me and Pete, r havin Pancakes." Wade exclaimed happily.

"You made them Pancakes?" Clint asked turning his attention over to Tony who was currently poring milk into the pancake mix.

"Yeah... The little punks woke me up at seven saying they were hungry."

"Oh is that why your up so early?"

"Yep, pretty much." Tony responded as he stopped pouring milk in the batter.

"Can i have some?" Clint asked.

"Sure." Tony agreed taking a step closer to Clint before putting the gallon of milk over his head and pouring the rest onto his hair.

"Whoa baby!" Wade and Peter screeched in unison seeing Tony pour milk on Clint's head.

"What was that for?!" Clint shouted angered once Tony was done and but the empty gallon back on the counter.

"I'm sorry Clint i didn't mean to... It wasn't me, i just... You said you wanted some." Tony finished with an innocent smile. "Here l-let me help." Tony stuttered nervously turning to pick up a towel for Clint to dry off with but the second he turned around he was squirted with a face full of syrup.

"What the hell was that for?!" Tony screamed irritated not being able to see from the syrup covering his eye lids using the towel he was about to give Clint to wipe it off.

"OOO! Daddy you said a bad word!" Peter pointed out.

"I-I'm sorry Tony, i have no idea what came over me... I just... Do you think it's Loki?" Clint asked nervously hoping Tony wasn't to mad at him.

"I think so i... MAN THIS STINGS!" Tony screamed in pain still trying to get syrup out of his eyes.

"I'm so sooo sorry Tony!" Clint apologized feeling really guilty.

"It's okay Clint." Tony breathed finally getting the syrup out of his eyes and stopping the stinging. He put the towel back down on the counter but when he did he unintentionally picked up the pancake batter dumping it on Clint's head.

Clint shrieked in surprise stepping back as pancake batter covered him everywhere. "OKAY LOKI THAT'S ENOUGH!" Clint screamed in irritation only getting a laugh in response.

"Food fight!" Wade screamed in excitement before splashing his milk in Peter's face.

"Hey wait!... No guys stop!" Tony tried calling to them to stop but it was no use, they couldn't hear him over their screams. Tony turned to walk out of the kitchen attempting to get Peter and Wade to stop when he was suddenly hit in the back with a pop tart.

* * *

Shortly after, Thor comes into the room seeing Clint and Tony throwing food at each other. "What's going on here?" He asked to himself before looking over to the table seeing Wade and Peter also throwing food at each other. "Loki." Thor growled angrily.

Suddenly Tony and Clint stopped their little food throwing right before a_ "Yes brother?" _was heard throughout the room.

"Why must you cause all this madness?" Thor questioned as Tony and Clint ran over to Peter and Wade trying to get them to stop.

_"I have already explained why brother."_ Loki sighed.

"Well stop it... You are the only one who finds this madness amusing."

_"Well duh!... And that's the fun part."_

"Whoa! What happened in here?" Bruce questioned walking into the room with Natasha and Steve.

"We had a food fight! And then the ceiling starting talking!" Wade clarified... Well sorta.

"Loki made me and Tony dump a bunch of food on each other. And then these two little rascals thought it looked fun and started a food fight of their own." Clint explained helping Wade down from his chair and taking his hand.

"Where are we going Daddy?" Wade questioned looking up at Clint.

"Were going to give you a bath, your a mess." Clint answered making his way out of the room holding onto his sons hand as he struggled trying to escape.

"No your a mess!" Wade argued struggling to get out of his father's grip.

"Need help?" Natasha asked following them not waiting for an answer.

"Daddy?" Peter asked looking up at Tony with sad puppy dog eyes.

"Don't even try that... Your getting a bath too." Tony stated picking Peter up before he could run away carrying him out of the room.

"Who's gonna clean this mess up... Cause i sure as heck know i'm not!" Bruce exclaimed.

"Neither am i." Steve shook his head looking around.

"Nor i." Thor agreed.

* * *

"No No No!" Was heard in the background until suddenly Peter was seen running out of one of the rooms completely naked. "I don't want a bath!"

"Peter?" Steve questioned in confusion gaining the little boy's attention as he ran over to Steve in fear.

"Help me Uncle Steve!" Peter screamed rushing to hide behind Steve's left leg before explaining. "Daddy's trying to give me a bath!"

Steve chuckled slightly before looking up, right as Tony walked into the room. "Hey Steve have you seen-" Tony immediately stopped himself once he noticed Peter hiding behind Steve's leg.

Tony smiled to himself before announcing a "You know i see you right?"

Getting a small "No you don't." in response.

"Yes i do."

"No you don't." Peter continued to argue, clinging tightly to Steve.

"Peter." Tony sighed taking a few steps closer to Steve.

"No stop!" Peter shrieked in fear. Tony stopped immediately once Peter told him to.

"See what i have to deal with?" Tony asked looking up at Steve who just smiled. "Peter." Tony tried to reason with his son looking back down at him.

"No i don't want a bath!"

"Peter." Steve started before kneeling down to be eye level to Peter. "Yes Uncle?" Peter answered looking at his Uncle waiting for him to continue.

"Your a big boy right?" Steve asked which caused Peter to giggle and get a "Course i am." Peter stated with a proud smile.

"Well this," Steve reached into his shirt and pulled out his dog tag. "Is for big boys." Steve said looking directly at Peter who just stared at it in complete fascination. Peter always liked his Uncle Steve's dog tag and loved playing with it whenever Steve had it on.

"And you are a big boy right?"

"Yeah, I'm a big boy now Uncle." Peter agreed looking back up at Steve.

"Well then i want you to hold onto it for me." Steve said taking it off and holding it out to Peter for him to grab.

"Steve no, that's the only thing you have left from the-"

"It's okay Tony." Steve glanced up at Tony for a second before turning his attention back to Peter seeing him take it out of his hand. "I don't mind." He said smiling at Peter's excited expression as he put it on.

"It's a little big." Peter giggled when he saw the chain went down to his stomach.

"You'll grow into it." Steve assured him. "I want you to take care of it for me can you do that?"

"Sure i can."

"So your a big boy now right?"

"Yep."

"And big boys aren't scared to take baths you know." Steve said regaining Peters attention.

"They aren't?" Peter questioned curiously in which Steve shook his head no.

"So your not gonna be afraid to take a bath now right?... Cause your a big boy?"

"No." Peter with a proud smile.

"So your gonna let your Daddy give you a bath right?"

"Yeah." Peter said rushing over to Tony. "I'm sorry Daddy... I'll take a bath now." Peter said looking up at him.

"Okay bud." Tony smiled looking up at Steve. "Thanks." He mouthed getting a slight smile from Steve. "Come on Pete." Tony said turning to go back into the bedroom with Peter following.

Once they were both gone Steve heard another "No No No!" Before suddenly a naked Wade appeared out of another room.

"Wade?" Steve asked gaining his attention.

"Hide me Uncle Steve!" Wade shouted rushing over to Steve hiding in the same place behind Steve were Peter was just a few minuets before. Steve thought Natasha was going to be coming out trying to chase after Wade, until what he actually saw shocked him completely. Another "No!" Was heard before Clint came rushing out of the room also completely naked shouting something along the lines of an "I don't want a bath!"

"Clint?!" Steve questioned in disbelief. Clint looked up at Steve when he called his name and ran over to him shouting. "Hide me Steve!" Before hiding behind him gripping onto his shoulders as Wade was still gripping onto his leg both shaking in fear.

"Oh you've gotta be kidding me." Natasha crossed her arms disappointed at what she see's upon entering the room. "I'm so sorry about this Steve." She apologized taking a few steps closer to them.

"It's alright." He shrugged off the apology.

* * *

**Hey, Sorry if you thought the last part was a little random, i just always wondered who would be the one to help Peter and Wade (And Clint) get over their fears. Anyways thanks for reading and don't be afraid to leave a suggestion of what you think should happen in the next chapter:)**


	3. Chapter 3: Body switching

Wade was the first to wake up that morning planning on waking up Peter so they can go bug one of the adults like they normally do every morning but when he turned instead of seeing Peter he saw Natasha.

"Mommy what are you doing in my bed?" His squeaky voice questioned his mother. "Where's Pete?" He wondered looking around the room but soon realized he wasn't in his and Peters room but in his parents.

"How did i get in here?" He asked trying to shake his mother awake. "Mommy wake up."

"Who dares awaken the mighty Thor?" He 'mother' grumbled with a very Thor like voice. Which scared Wade into screaming afraid of his 'mother.' Soon bursting into tears screaming for help.

"What is the trouble friend hawk?... Why is your voice so high pitched?" Thor questioned getting into a sitting position.

"Stop scaring me Mommy!"

"What are you talking about Barton?" Thor mumbled jumping out of bed and rushing over to the closest mirror to find out that he was in fact in Natasha's body. Then he realized that's why 'Clint' kept calling him Mommy, he's probably Wade.

"Loki, this is not amusing in the slightest." Thor announced staring back at a frighted Wade still sitting on the bed.

_"Why of course it is brother."_ Loki answered back before chuckling to himself.

"T-The c-ceiling is t-t-talking again!" Wade pointed out between sobs.

"Do not be frightened son of Clint." Thor tried to calm him taking slow steps back over to the bed. "It's just me... Thor."

"What's going on?" They heard a grumpy Tony ask from out in the hallway before 'Steve' stumbled in the room half asleep.

"Anthony or Steven?" Thor questioned staring up at Tony in confusion.

"What are you talking about 'Tasha?... And why is your voice so deep, you have a cold or something? CLINT WOULD YOU STOP CRYING ALREADY!? My goodness your more of a baby then Peter and Wade... You kinda sound like him too." Tony grumpily babbled completely unaware he was in Steve's body.

"So... you are Anthony?" Thor guessed as the room started quieting down from Wades cries.

"Course i'm Tony who else would i be?!" Instead of answering Thor just pointed at the mirror he was currently at trying to get Tony to go look. Tony turned to where Thor was pointing but all he saw was his blonde hair. Wait a minuet that's not right. He thought rushing over to the mirror to get a better look but wasn't sure if it was his reflection or not until he heard a confused "Uh... Why can i see myself?"

Tony quickly spun around to see none other than Steve in Tony's body. "Steve?"

"Yeah?" Steve stared at himself in confusion.

"It's me Tony." Tony clarified seeing the confusion on his face.

"Tony?"

"Yeah."

"Why are you in my body?"

"I don't know... Loki maybe."

"You are correct friend Anthony... It is all the cause of Loki causing more mischief." Thor clarified.

"_H__a ha ha ha ha ha ha" _They hear Loki laugh.

"Hey, where's Peter?" Tony asked looking around for his son. "Well, this is Peter we are talking about, he's probably on the kitchen eating ice cream" He said thoughtfully.

They all ran into the kitchen to find Bruce at the dining table eating ice cream like a three year old, his face, shirt, and table a mess of chocolate ice cream. "Peter?" Tony questioned confused. "Yes uncle Steve?"

"Actually Peter it's me, Dad"

"Dad?! Why do you look like Uncle Steve?"

Before Tony could answer Wade ran into the room and shouted "Hey! How come you're eating mine and Peter's ice cream Uncle Bruce?" Trying to snatch the ice cream away.

"I AM PETER YOU UNCLE BIRD BRAIN!" Peter shouted while trying to save his ice cream.

"Someone should stop them" Steve said, getting worried that Peter is going to hulk out. "I will" Clint said walking up to the two fighting 'Children' which looked funny considering Clint was in Wades body and didn't look very intimidating.

"We should go find Bruce" They heard Natasha's voice come out of Thor's body.

"Lets go look in the lab." Steve said, they all walked down to the lab where found little Peter pacing in thought on top of a table, wearing a lab coat and glasses, muttering something along the lines of "We have to find out how to reverse this before peter hulks out and destroys the city."

"Hey Bruce, how are you holding up as Peter?" Tony asked as he thought how cute peter looked in a lab coat.

"He's incredibly short" He replied before going back to thinking. "HEY I HEARD THAT PUNY SCIENTIST!"

"Uh oh, I think Peter just hulked out." Steve said worried. "I'll go try and calm him down" Tony said before leaving the lab.

"We should all go" Steve said, running after Tony. "Ugh, I feel so short and helpless right now" He muttered under his breath, "I also have have this weird craving for coffee, scotch, and a cheeseburger"

Tony had already calmed Peter down and there was no damage done except that Clint was hiding under the table afraid. "It's alright Clint you can come out now." Natasha said trying to get Clint.

"Nooooo!" He said crying.

"I'll give you a cookie, if you come out." Clint took a minuet to think about it before finally answering "Okay" while getting out from under the table.

* * *

**Hey everyone, sorry it took so long to upload this chapter even though it's really short. It was really hard for me to write, but i hope you enjoyed it. I'm also gonna try and update the next chapter soon cause this one took so long. Again i'm so sorry! But please review i reeeeally want to know what you think of the story so far and if you have any ideas of what I should do next. Thanks! Bye!:)**


	4. Chapter 4

"I wonder what Uncle Loki is going to do to us today." Peter wondered.

"I know... I hope he turns us older and de adults into kids, so they can stop telling us what to do." Wade suggests.

"Yeah! And dey have to listen to us all day 'cause we're older den dem!" Peter exclaimed with excitement beaming from ear to ear.

_"Your wish is my command." _The invisible voice notified.

"What de heck was dat?! Wade screeched, terrified. Peter just shrugged as an answer to Wade's question.

* * *

"Daddy." Peter whispered in Tony's ear while he was still asleep trying to get him to wake up. "Daddy wake up." He tried again after a while of getting no response from Tony. "DADDY I SAID WAKE UP!" Peter screamed impatiently which caused a terrified yelp on Tony's part that caused him to fall off the opposite side of the bed.

"Ugh." He grumbled in pain from the fall which caused Peter and Wade to giggle, amused by his pain. "What do you want Pete?" He questioned in frustration as he got up from the ground to stand up, however when he did, he immediately found the the situation bizarre and unusual when he was looking up at his son Peter and his nephew Wade.

"How did you guys get so tall?!" He questioned curiously until he realized he could just barely see over the top of the bed even though he was standing up. "How did I get so SHORT?!" Tony looked over at the mirror next to him which showed a younger looking Tony which appeared to be around the age of six staring back at him. "Loki." He growled in anger still staring at his reflection.

"Your so tiny Daddy." An adult sized Peter announced before having a giggle attack.

"Yeah, Yeah i get it i'm short." Tony sighed in annoyance as he turned back to face Peter and Wade. "Where's your Daddy is he awake?" The question was meant for Wade.

"Um.. I think so." Wade answered.

"What do you mean you think so?... Didn't you try to wake him up?"

"Well yeah... But he started crying so me and Petey just left."

"Crying?" Tony repeated, completely confused as to why Clint would start crying. "Why would Clint start crying if we're like six- unless he's younger than i am." Tony rambled to himself.

"Um.. Daddy?" Peter tried getting his father's attention when he continued his rambling.

"Hmm?" Tony answered looking back up at his son.

"You were talking to yourself again." Peter notified him.

"What do you mea- oh.. i'm sorry Peter." Peter doesn't like it when Tony talks to himself because it scares him but sometimes Tony doesn't even notice he's doing it. "Come on guys." He tells them before exiting the room to go to Clint's and Natasha's room.

* * *

By the time Tony, Peter and Wade got to the room he was completely shocked when he saw Two year old Steve, Thor, Clint, Natasha, and Bruce running around the room playing tag with each other. "This is a disaster." Tony muttered to himself.

"Hey guys, can i play!?" Wade asked hopefully crouching down to the floor to be eye level with the other kids. "Sure... Your it." Clint announced as he walked over to Wade tagging him before running off again.

"We have to do something about this." Tony concluded as he stood their watching his team mates running around playing like little children when they have more important work they have to be doing. "Come on Pete." Tony left from the door way and started making his way out of the tower.

"Where are we going?" Peter questioned when he caught up with his father.

"Were going to see Fury." Tony answered.

"Uncle Fury?... What can he do?"

Tony shrugged. "Maybe he could do something about Loki so he could finally stop these lame tricks." They finally made it to the outside of the tower and were about to cross the street, but was stopped when he heard Peter clear his throat. When he looked up at Peter he had his arms crossed and he looked disappointed.

"What's wrong?" Tony asked curiously.

"Please tell me your not planning on crossing the street by your self little guy." Peter stated putting emphasis on little guy while sticking his hand out toward Tony.

Tony sighed in annoyance as he reached out and took Peters hand. "Your gonna regret making fun of my size Pete." He grumbled angrily.

* * *

**The End. Sorry it's not that long but the next chapter will be longer. **


End file.
